In server test automation environment, server or application testing is a major milestone for commercial success of any product. For a large-scale server/application deployment, it's a huge challenge in terms of testing phase and requires bulk number of test devices to be connected to the system for various testing. In the current scenario, while virtual clients or synthetic clients are serving the purpose to some extent but they fail to address the basic requirements in the Digital Rights Management (DRM) world. If the system under test has DRM involved and subject under tests involves proprietary solutions, it's impossible to simulate the licensing using trivial simulation tools.
Usage of actual dedicated large number of devices for testing gets expensive and has limit on how many devices could be connected to the system. Additionally, availability/arranging of dedicated specific model devices for certain test in huge number is also difficult. Further, in order to scale up the number of testing devices and to keep testing of applications specific to a particular device (based on version and model), multiple number of devices are required to be procured. This is a huge overhead and moreover it is difficult and expensive.